Welcome to Miami
by Maria021
Summary: A Sequel to Just another day that went wrong, Ryan is determined to catch an old nemesis at any cost even his life, life which Natalia is scared for.  With the help from his sister and her friends. A crossover with CSI:NY! I don't own CSI:Miami!
1. Just Another Day In Miami

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****CSI Miami**** (but one day I'll find my way to CBS ****)**

**Wow! I'm starting my second story and even I can't believe that **

**I didn't define it as crossover, but it is a crossover with CSI:NY so all the CSI:NY fans that don't like what I did with the characters please forgive me i'm writing it from Miami's point of view  
**

**It takes place 3 months after "Just another Day That Went Wrong" events in the begining of 2011**

**

* * *

**

**Just another Day in Miami**

Michelle Rodden didn't feel anything at the moment, physically she wasn't hurt, mentally she was crushed

She looked at her husband laying on the floor and she looked at their wedding photos hanged on the wall

_How did we make it from there to here? We were happy! That's why he chose us? Because we were happy? _

She tried to say "I love you Adrian" but the tapes made it hard for her but from the look in his eyes she could see that he understood her

She heard the news on TV and news papers just like everybody else, but they lived in a bubble called "it's not going to happen to us"

_Maybe if we were more careful, he waited until we came back home_

She could only see his eyes threw the mask but they were black, or maybe that's how they looked to her, black cold blooded, no emotions, no soul, empty

He looked at her holding the knife

_Our kitchen knife, a wedding present,_

She looked at him begging

_Please if you kill him then kill me too, I can't live without Adrian, he's my everything_

But that's exactly why he wouldn't kill her, because he wants her to be left alone just like everybody else, except the last one 15 years ago, but that was an exception

"I haven't done it in 15 years" he said dreamily looking at Michelle "I almost forgot how good it feels"

And he lifted the knife

0-0-0-0-0

_Flying sucks!_

Ryan moved uncomfortably in his seat

_Please just land already!_

"Attention all the passengers, the flight will take a bit longer then expected due to air traffics we're sorry for the inconvenience, please enjoy your flight"

"That's just great! Are you serious? Since when there is such a thing as air traffics? Come on!" called Ryan, the person sitting next to him smiled

"You really height flying Det. Wolfe don't you?" he asked

"Actually I despise them" corrected Ryan "and call me Ryan or Wolfe or something, I also feel that I'm wasting my time here"

"I agree" said Don Flack "I'm also starving"

Ryan raised an eyebrow "you ate your entire tray and most of mine"

"Let me tell you something about Don Flack Jr" said a voice behind them "he's a pig"

"Go the hell Sarah" said Don "nobody was talking to you, so go back to sleep"

"I've told you before you idiot, don't you dare to tell me what to do!" said Sarah "and how can I fall asleep when I see an idiot in front of me, its disturbing"

"There are no mirrors here so you should be fine" said Don stretching in his seat

"Come on guys" begged another voice behind Ryan and Don "stop it, not here, I left a husband and a child for this so make an effort for me"

"Sure Linds" said Sarah giving Don 'I'll get you later' look

"Everything for you" said Don returning Sarah 'bring it on' look

Ryan was a bit amused, the things that he learned about his sister's life in the several days he spent in New York were amazing, her friends that were very protective over her, and the love/height relationship that she had with this guy, it was just funny and if his life wouldn't surrounded with so much pain and bitterness he would laugh or at least smile but it was too much for him this days

But he missed his home, he missed his friends, he missed Natalia, even though they still weren't together he needed to be around her, it seemed to be the only thing that could make him feel better lately, just the feeling of having her around

The frustration killed him, he left his home and fly all the way to the big apple to catch the guy that killed his father 15 years ago

When he was busy running around NY with his sister and half of NYPD the killer find his way to Miami and he realized that he wasted his time for nothing

Sarah looked at her brother's seat

_Just say it Ryan, you height me_

In all the time he was in NY the barely talked, she knew that he tried very hard not to take his frustration on her, but she wished that he would explode already, for his own good, she knew that keeping things inside is extremely painful, but Ryan was Ryan

Lindsay handed her a napkin

_"What's up?"_ was written on it

_"He heights me, Ryan heights me"_ wrote Sarah

_"No he doesn't"_ wrote Lindsay

_"Yeah he does"_ wrote Sarah in return

Sarah did smiled sometimes, she refused to let sadness take over her, she worked so hard to build a life for herself, she refused to let a killer take that away

Ryan's phone rang

"Hey Cal" he said picking up the phone "I'll ne a little late the flight… what?" he sit straight un his seat his face expression turned ice cold "How long? She's alive? I see… I'll be fine I'll talk to you later, I said I'll be fine…"

He closed his phone three people stared at him

"Ryan?" asked Sarah slowly "what is it?"

"It happened" he whispered "we're too late, he already killed somebody…"

* * *

**I know I know I'm evil, I refuse to let Ryan live in peace…**

**So Ryan went to NY to catch old nemesis and came back empty handed and with company**

**So what do you think so far? **

**Ho do you like the crossover idea? If you thinks its bad just tell me the truth**

**In any case read and review**

**Maria ;D**


	2. Deja vu

**So Ryan is desperate to find his old enemy, what about his sister? And what about Natalia? **

**And how was last night's episode? Haven't seen it yet  
**

* * *

**Déjà vu **

"Calleigh" said Natalia slowly

"For the last time Natalia I can't tell you the exact time when Ryan will come back! He said that he'll land a bit later then he was supposed to! If you have anymore questions call him! And if he won't answer then it's your problem!" when she finished Calleigh took a deep breath

Since Ryan went to New York she became 'the Ryan Wolfe informatory' for all of her friends they were afraid to bug him so they bugged Calleigh instead , especially Natalia who wanted to know every second what Ryan is doing

"Actually I wanted to ask you if you done taking pictures of the husband's body, Tom wants to take him way" said Natalia quietly

"Oh" said Calleigh "yeah I'm done here he can take him"

"The body is yours Tom!" called Natalia and then turned back to Calleigh "so you don't know when Ryan is coming back?"

"Dear lord!" sighed Calleigh and walked away without answering

Natalia was frustrated, she knew she was on Calleigh's last nerve but she couldn't help it, Ryan refused to talk and share and she was scared that if she'll talk to him herself it'll end up in an argument and she didn't want to make him angry right now, he didn't deserve it, so what if he doesn't want to talk to her? He has the right

_He has no problem talking to Calleigh!_

_But she's like his sister that's different!_

_And what am I to him? We promised that until the time for us to try and date nothing will change we'll still be friends, but he's not talking to me like he used to so something did changed_

_Ok Natalia, keep your eyes on the case_

_Ryan's case_

_Keep it together and take yourself to the lab already!_

0-0-0-0-0

"You know Montana was here and had the same expression on his face" said Eric

"Because we've seen this before" said James looking around "this is Déjà vu Delko"

"From Ryan's house?" asked Eric

"Back then it was my house too" nodded James "and yes it's like the copy of that scene, the mess, the murder weapon, the tapes, the position in which the victim…" he couldn't continue "it's just the same"

Eric sighed, since the beginning if this he took every bad word he ever said about Ryan back

_How someone can survive all of this and still turn out normal?_

"So the only reason that guy got busted is because Ryan came back home when he left and sow him taking off the mask"

"Yes" sighed James "he got careless once and it cost him, until then nobody could catch them, no DNA no prints no eye witness, nada"

"Not to mention gentlemen that the technology then wasn't as progressed as it's now" said Horatio as he and Frank joined the two men on the scene

"Yeah that too" agreed James "did anyone sow anything?"

"Absolutely not" said Frank "everybody knew the couple, Adrian Rodden the victim, and his wife Michelle, newlyweds, together since the first day in college"

"Let me guess" said James bitterly "no family, no kids?"

"Yes" answered Frank

"Just the same as always" said James "the husband dies the wife is left alone with all the memories and no support most of his victims end up committing suicide or in mental institution"

"Wait a minute" said Eric "Ryan's mother did had a family, she had three kids and a granddaughter"

"That's why she survived it Eric" said Horatio

"But she wasn't his typical victim" said Eric trying not to wonder how Ryan is still standing

"Nobody knows the answer, the bastard didn't talk on the trial and all these years, the guess was the he was desperate and made a mistake that cost him" concluded James

"I still don't understand why he's bothering to cover himself up, no prints nothing, we already know who he is, so what's the point" wondered Eric looking around

"He's laughing at us saying 'here I'm just like in good old days and you can't stop it'" said James "he's laughing at all of us especially Ryan"

"Well, we'll see who'll be the last one to laugh" said Horatio

0-0-0-0-0

Ryan took a deep breath

_Home sweet home!_

"If you want to kiss the ground or something I promise not to laugh" said Lindsay walking next to him as they made their way to the airport parking garage, Sarah and Don walked behind them quietly sending each other deadly looks

"Maybe later" said Ryan "for now I'm just enjoying the view, what about you, miss your kid already?"

"Desperately" said Lindsay "but between us every wife and mother needs a couple of days away, just for the sanity"

"I see, you got one sweet kid"

"I know" said Lindsay proudly "and the husband is ok too, do you want kids? Because you good with them"

"One day sure, I'd love to have kids" said Ryan in the back of his mind he sow an image of a little girl with brown hair and big chocolate colored eyes, he smiled

"Wow" said Lindsay

"What is it?" asked Ryan

"Since I've met you this is the first time I sow you smile, you really do love your home"

"Yes I do"

"Let go of my bag I can handle it I don't need your damn help!"

"Oh g'd, my sister and… her punching bag I guess" said Ryan turning to Lindsay "how do you live with this?"

"Well, I guess if you can't kill them, live with them" said Lindsay

"That's what my mother told me once, anyway… hey Mr. and Miss. Smith shut up already! And get yourself into the car we've got a crime lab to go to, oh yeah… welcome to Miami"

* * *

**So who'll be laughing last? Ryan or the killer?**

**Right now the killer is one step ahead of them**

**Read and review ;)**

**Maria:D**


	3. Hurt

**I can see that judging by the lack of reviews that this story is not your favorite, but I don't give up so easily**

**The words in the finale scene of this chapter based on the words from Christina Aguilera's Hurt**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Hurt**

"One of us has to do this" said Frank

"No we can't she needs to talk to a woman" said Greg

"Yeah let's call Boa Vista or D…" started James

"What are you people mumbling about" said a voice and the three man turn around

"Hey beautiful" said Greg and turn to hug his best friend "I've missed you"

"I missed you too handsome" said Sarah "hi James" she said surprised "you look good"

"You don't look so bad yourself" said James with a smile, Frank was confused

"Oh Frank this is assistant state's attorney Sarah Gonzales also known as Ryan's sister and those are…" Greg looked at Don and Lindsay confused

"CSI Det. Lindsay Monroe Messer" said Lindsay

"Homicide Detective Det. Don Flack" said Don looking at Greg and James suspiciously

Relax she heights you and they her friends!

"And this is Homicide Detective Sgt. Frank Tripp" said James "and I'm Homicide Detective Det. James Navarro"

"Assistant state's attorney Gregorio Montana, call me Greg" said Greg

"Well now that we all know each other and we all best friends, what were you talking about?" asked Sarah

"Santora's victim, the surviving one" said James

"I see, you haven't questioned her yet" realized Sarah looking at the three men

"No" sighed Greg "we can't talked to her, we need a woman"

"I called Natalia and Calleigh but they busy so I don't know when they'll get here" said James

"Ok, Lindsay can do it" said Sarah

"Of cores, we don't even have to ask her" fired Lindsay looking at her friend

"Wait what about you?" said Frank and everybody in the room exchanged looks "what's wrong?" he asked

"Sensitivity is not my strongest side" confessed Sarah

"Yeah Sarah is good in questioning suspects not victims" said Greg "but maybe it'll be good if you'll do this, you know personal and all…"

"We'll do it together" said Lindsay

"No I can't I'll make the poor girl cry" said Sarah desperate to get away from this mission

"I think she's beyond crying Sar" said Greg

"Ok, I'll do it and you know what" she said turning to Lindsay "I can do it by myself"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Go to the lab" said Sarah

"Remind me exactly were it is?" asked Lindsay

"I'll get you there" said James

"Oh Sarah" said Don

"What?"

"Good luck" he said expecting to hear her snap in return, but she smiled lightly

"Thanks" she said and entered the room taking a deep breath, talking to the victim about what happened is like talking to her mother, she never talked to her mother about what happened

0-0-0-0-0

"Ryan!" called Calleigh when she saw her friend standing in the hall looking out the window

"Hey Blondie" said Ryan giving his friend a hug

"Where are all of your new friends?" asked Calleigh

"Homicide Detective Don Flack and CSI Lindsay Monroe Messer are on their way and my psycho sister interviewing the poor victim" said Ryan

"Maybe it's better for her to talk to a woman" said Calleigh

"There is a woman and there is my sister" sighed Ryan "maybe you should go and see if she's doing alright, the victim and sis"

"She is your sister Ry and there is a hidden print that I Eric believes that he found and…" said Calleigh with a smirk

"But so are you right? Sister I mean, and I'm tired and I need a few moments of peace and quiet"

"Ok, you know your blackmail; I'll do it with two conditions"

"This is blackmail" said Ryan and gave in "alright what are you terms"

"One you'll talk to Natalia" said Calleigh "don't give me that look, all she talked about is you! She's on mi last nerve, and tell me how you feel"

"Cal…"

"The truth Ryan! Did you had what we talked about?"

"Yes" confessed Ryan

"And the other thing?"

"Once" he said but he saw he face expression and added "or twice"

"Damn it Ryan, it's time…"

"We had an agreement Calleigh" he reminded her

"We've been discussing this for months Ryan"

"Because it wasn't the time, but now it is, I agree with you, just let me finish this ok?"

"Do I have a choice?" asked Calleigh desperately "and damn it Ryan talk to Natalia, I know why you're ignoring her these days but she doesn't and…"

"I know, I know, I'll talk to her when I get back"

"Back from where?"

"I'm going outside to enjoy some fresh air, NY is great and all, but I missed home"

Calleigh smiled and said "remember…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he said

Calleigh sighed

_He's impossible_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryan was standing outside of the crime lab building; he looked up at the sun

_I'm not a 5 year old dad leave me alone""_

_"Ryan please listen to me"_

_"No go the hell! I had it with you, you are lying!"_

_"Ryan!" _

_"You lied to us! You lied to mom!"_

_"Ryan!"_

_"I height you!"_

"Stupid" said Ryan to himself

_Sorry dad, It seems to me like it was yesterday when I saw your face that day, you told me how proud you were of who I'm but I walked away from you, if only I could know what I know today I promise I would hug you one last time, I'd thank you for all you've done for us, I promise I'd forgive all your mistakes, there's nothing I wouldn't do these days to hear your voice again, sometimes I'm like a little kid again I wanna call you, but I know you won't be there, I'm sorry for blaming you dad I wasn't fair with you, I'm sorry for everything that I should've done and I just couldn't, and now I know that I've hurt myself by telling you those words, these days I feel broke inside but I won't admit it to my friends and people that care about me, why is it so hard for me to let somebody help me? Sometimes I just wanna hide from the world cause I miss you , I miss peace and quiet, and it's __so hard to say goodbye__, I was never good at goodbyes specially when it comes to this_

Would you tell me I was wrong if you'd see me now? Would you help understand what's going on in my life? Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of whom I am? Because I know I let you down, there's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance, to look at you, and see you looking back and I know that Sarah feels the same, we just don't talk about it, we don't talk at all

If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that I've missed you, since you've been away, I know that it's dangerous, to try and turn back time but sometimes you want to do it badly!

Silent tears rolled down his face, somebody placed a warm hand on his arm

"Ryan? Are you ok?" asked Natalia

0-0-0-0-0-0

**I love that song but I always think twice before listening to it because it makes me cry like hell**

**Sarah is facing family daemons and Ryan is keeping a secret (the same one from the previous story)**

**Please read and review ;)**_**  
**_


	4. Here For You

**So as I mentioned before review are more then welcome but even without them I enjoy the writing**

**Loved Reality kills **

**

* * *

**

**Here for you**

"Natalia? Have you been watching me?" asked Ryan embarrassed

"I've been looking for you" she corrected him "talk to me"

"About what?"

"Ryan please don't do this, I deserve better from you"

"Look" he said looking away so she won't see his red eyes "it's sucks ok? There isn't much to say about it, the situation is sucks when it'll be over I'll be fine"

Keep lying to her you idiot! She's not you! She's not stupid!

"What a bunch of crap!" said Natalia "you insulting me you know that? You actually expect me to buy that?"

"I can't do this now Nat…"

"What letting me help you? If you don't want me around, if I'm making you fell bad then say it but…"

"Don't be ridicules!" said Ryan "you're not making me feel bad! The opposite is true!"

"So what? I've been running around here like a psychopath, Calleigh heights me right now, a barely could sleep because I was worried about you and I didn't want to bother you but I can't take it anymore…"

"Nat…"

"And I know I have no right to complain…"

"Natalia…."

"But I so worried about you…"

"Natalia!"

"And you act like…"

"Natalia!"

"Ah? What?" Natalia was forced to cut her speech

"I'm not myself these days and I…"

"What? Ryan tell me"

"Usually I think before I act but now I'm so confused about my feelings and I'm afraid that I'll feel instead of thinking"

"So?" asked Natalia "even you allowed to do that"

"But I don't want to brake our agreement because I'm still not ready and it's not fair to you" he looked down

"Ryan" she whispered, she lifted his chin so their eyes could meet, they were still her favorite warm colored eyes but they were sad and tired

"Stop thinking about me, I'll be fine, you need to think about yourself" she whispered "my feelings for you haven't changed but I respect your will, and you can come to me for help what ever will happen I promise I wont hold it against you"

She pooled him closer and wrapped her arms against him embracing him in a tight hug, he berried his face in her hair and let the tears roll silently, she affected on him like a drug, like if he won't let her go everything will be alright

"Its ok baby" she whispered her hands caressing over his back "I'm here for you, always"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So Wolfe decided to disappear?" asked Walter

"He said he needs a few moments alone" answered Lindsay "he looked a little tired"

"A little? Lindsay he's a lot tired" corrected Don

Eric sighed "he'll drop dead before he'll admit that something is wrong" "not that I'm that different" he added after a second of thinking

"Maybe we need to go check on him" suggested Walter

"No" said Eric conclusively "when you looking for somebody that killed someone in your family and you say that you want to be left alone you mean it, trust me I know"

"How's your Wolfe?" asked Walter the NY cops

"Sarah's tough but she sais everything that on her mind usually so I guess she'll be fine eventually" said Lindsay "right?" that question referred to Don

"G'd I hope so" he whispered

_If she would only let me in, I would help her_

"A lot of glass" nodded Don looking around the lab, using small talk to get Sarah out of his head

"We've got glass too" said Lindsay also observing

"Yeah but not like that, everything here made of glass" said Don

"Will the weather is a little different so that makes the difference" nodded Eric looking at the computer screen "come on"

"That thing" pointed Don at the computer "is searching for prints right?"

Lindsay smiled; Walter raised an eyebrow at him "yes that's exactly what it does"

"Give me a break" said Don "I don't belong to the science department"

"Tripp and Navarro not exactly experts either Walter" said Eric

"Where did you find that print?" asked Lindsay

"A mug at the scene" answered Eric "are you messing with me?" he fired at the computer "great now you stuck! Idiot!"

"Yell louder Delko I don't think he can hear you" snapped Walter

"Shut up Simmons" fired Eric at him "we need this and what the hell they doing here!"

"Actually we're here to help" mumbled Lindsay "and…"

"Not you damn it! These two" said Eric pointing at something behind Lindsay's back

Lindsay and Don turned around and opened their mouths stunned

There was a beautiful German Shepherd Dog staring at them, but that wasn't what shocked them, next to the dog another animal looked at them"

"Dear g'd" mumbled Don "is that a pig?"

"Yeah that's Jenson" answered Walter picking up the small pig "and that's Jasper" he added pointing at the dog

"What exactly are they doing here?" asked Lindsay

"A very good question" said Eric "Well Walter? What the hell are they doing here? I though you said you locked them!"

"I did" said Walter "they got out!"

"from a locked room?" asked Eric rising his eyebrows

"I don't know they like two monsters" tried to explain Walter

"Excuse me" mumbled Lindsay "maybe it's none of our business but…"

"What the hell is a pig doing here? I'd get if it was only a dog but a _pig_?" asked the less saddle detective

"It's from other case that we're working on" answered Eric

"The animals are evidence?" asked Lindsay

"No, they ate the evidence more like swallowed them in their plastic bags" explained Walter "the owners killed each other during custody battle"

"Over their kids" asked Lindsay still confused

"Over these two" said Eric pointing at the two animals "and now we have to keep them until"

"Magic happens" said Lindsay with a giggle

"Whatever" snapped Eric "Walter please lock them somewhere, if they'll crap somewhere and we can't find them then the evidence and our jobs gone caput"

"Let's go guys" said Walter to the animals "don't mind the evil Delko he just missed his second half, I mean Wolfe"

"Kiss my ass Walter" fired Eric at him "you NY people think we're crazy or something right?"

"I just feel boring" smiled Lindsay

"Me too" added Don looking at the entrance

"She'll be fine" said Lindsay watching him

"I hope so" he sighed

The computer beeped

"Thank g'd, finally" called Eric looking at the screen "wait, that's impossible…"

"What?" asked Lindsay also looking at the screen "Daniel Collins?"

"According to Tripp Michelle Rodden's last name before marriage was Collins" said Eric

"It's wasn't listed that she was married before and she said that she had no family at all" nodded Don "so either something weird is going on behind her back or…"

"She lied to us for g'd knows what reason" completed Eric

"Call Sarah" sad Don to Lindsay

"I'll call Ryan" said Eric

* * *

**So is the victim hides a secret?**

**Tomorrow is a new episode - excited! I hope they'll air it this time**

**I'll say it again reviews will be accepted with love**


	5. Interview with a Victim

**Interview with a Victim**

Michelle was sitting in the corner of the couch wrapped in a blanket holding a mug; she looked inside the mug like she was looking to find a medicine for her pain inside

Sarah sighed silently, she didn't knew how to approach the woman, she talked to victims before that idea didn't scared her at all, just the view of Michelle sitting like this reminded her of somebody else, her mother, in the beginning she was sitting like this

_How did you deal with this back then? Oh , you didn't remember? Ryan did, as usual he cleaned the mess, and what you did? Run away to the streets like a good rebel_

"Miss Rodden?" asked Sarah gently, Michelle lifted her eyes and stared at her blankly

"My name is Sarah Gonzales I'm the NY assistant state's attorney that assigned for this case" Michelle continued to stare

"I know that I'm the last thing you need right now but…"

"What do you want to know?" asked Michelle coldly

"I need you to tell me what happened from the beginning I…"

"I came back home" started Michelle "and he was already there with Adrian he waited for me" she whimpered "everything happened just like in the new you know? The kind of things that you see an TV and read about and you always say it will never happen to us, b-b-but it d-d-did" and she began to cry

Sarah pout her hand on Michelle's and whispered "I'm so sorry I…"

"Don't you try to tell me that you understand how I feel" fired Michelle pooling her hand away "what exactly do you understand? Something like that ever happened to you?"

"Not to me" whispered Sarah "to my mother"

Michelle looked at her "what?"

"The things that you read about them on the news? The last one was about my parents"

"The boy that came back home and…"

"My brother he was fifteen" said Sarah

"I'm so sorry" whispered Michelle threw her tears "how your mother lived"

"She lived in my father's name and it's something you should do just live in Adrian's name" said Sarah "Michelle I need your help"

"Yes I know I'll tell you everything that happened…"

0-0-0-0-0

_Ok, she defiantly doesn't need my help_

Calleigh stood outside of the room watched how Michelle told Sarah everything that happened, she shivered trying to erase images that were floating in her head

Fifteen year old boy comes back home to find… g'd it's just too disturbing, but that boy turns into Ryan and… that's wrong on so many levels

"You ok?" asked James joining her

"I'm fine, I just looking at her and that all thing is disturbing"

"I'm actually surprised by her behavior I thought she'll be harder, the women's nickname is 'ice' she has fillings but hides them…" said James looking at Sarah

"I guess that's different" said Calleigh

"Yeah I guess so"

"Are you ok?" asked Calleigh

"What do you mean?" asked James

"This is probably releasing some old memories with you too right?"

"A little, back then I was less worried about the situation and more about the affect it had on Rebecca" said James

"This is wrong, the F.B.I screwed up" said Calleigh

"That's an understatement" said James with a smirk "they lost the guy and forgot to mention it to the public so he was sitting there for three months planning his doings"

Suddenly three cell phones rang, Sarah's Calleigh's and James's

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Excuse me" said Sarah to Michelle and picked up the phone "Gon… hey Linds"

She listened for a moment and her face expression turned weird

"Michelle who's is there in your family somebody by the name Daniel?"

Michelle froze "h-h-how do you know about him?"

"He's been in your house" said Sarah

"T-t-that's impossible" mumbled Michelle

"We found his prints in your house, who is he Michelle?"

"He's m-m-y brother"

"Wait a minute" said Sarah "I thought you said you didn't had a family"

"I haven't seen Daniel in thirteen years" whimpered Michelle "we got separated when our parents died" she explained

"You were adopted?" asked Sarah

"Grew up in foster homes, you know when you go to the foster home it always good or bad you never know who will receive you, everything is like a big act you feel you have to act yourself out to get the good home" she stopped took a deep breath and continued "but I hated acting and despite that I got the good foster parents, the ones that care you know?"

"Let me guess" said Sarah "Daniel wasn't that lucky"

"You right, he wasn't" said Michelle

"And he blamed you?" guessed Sarah

"That's right" agreed Michelle sadly "he refused to see me, like his bad luck was my fault and I felt bad for the way his life turned, the drugs and everything so I didn't held grange against him"

"He just got released from prison, that's how we tracked him, he's in the system"

"I know, I tired to visit him a couple of times but he didn't want to except anything from me so I stopped trying" suddenly she burst into tears again "does he have anything to do with this? He's been in my house and I didn't know about it! How? Why?"

"Let me find out about it ok?" said Sarah

0-0-0-0-0

"I think…"

"You wrong…"

"But…"

"Look…"

"If you just…"

"I suggest…"

"We should…"

"In my opinion…"

"He…"

"She…"

"We…"

"I…"

Eric, Calleigh, Walter, Natalia, Lindsay, Don, James, Frank, Greg and Sarah

Five CSIs, three homicide detectives, and two ASAs, everybody talked in the same time on different tons, different volumes, even a super hero couldn't understand what each and one of them said

The only ones whose voices weren't heard were Horatio who was busy in his office talking on the phone with Mac Taylor, and Ryan who stood in the corner and watched the chaos waiting for the right moment to explode

_And some people say that crazies are only in mental institutions? Will take a look at that!_

"Guys" he started on easy

"He…"

"She…"

_Pointless_

" Guys!" another try

"We…"

"They…"

_Idiots_

" Guys!" he did it again

"I…"

"You…"

_For the love of g'd!_

"Guys! Shut up!"

The gang froze with their mouths open

_Oh now they're listening!_

"A Wolf's roar" whispered Eric to Walter

"I can hear you" fired Ryan at him, Sarah smiled "ok if we want to finish this by 2025 everybody's got to talk in their turn, starting with me" he added when some people started to talk

"That's cheating" said Natalia, Ryan respond with a barely seen smile

"Anyway" he said still looking at Natalia, and started writing on the board "what do we know so far"

"Well we have no doubt about who our killer is, Fernando Vega is back to his old job" noted James

"But what about the victim's brother? How he connects here?" asked Walter

"He spend his time in the same prison that Vega did" answered Natalia

"But they were in completely different sections they never met" said Eric

"That's what we see from the outside, but prisoners have their ways" said Lindsay

"And the fact that Collins was released in the same time that Vega escaped is a pretty big connection" noted Sarah

"There is also the small fact that he decided to visit a sister that he haven't seen in over a decade in the same time that she and her husband were attacked by a serial killer" noted Frank

"And she didn't knew he was there, she didn't sow him during the murder" reminded Greg

"But he could show up there before, he blamed her for all of his trouble" said Don

"A perfect opportunity for vengeance, its not ridicules to think that after fifteen years the monster's hunting skills are not the same and he needs help" said Calleigh

"Well it all comes to one thing" concluded Ryan "Daniel Collins needs to come for questioning"

* * *

**There will be 5 more chapter i'll close it at 10**

**maybe still some reviews?**


	6. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**Guilty Until Proven Innocent**

"You have nothing against my client" said Adrianna Villani coldly, like a good defense attorney

"Oh nothing only his prints at the crime scene!" fired Sarah looking into Daniel Collins eyes

"It doesn't prove anything, it's all circumstantial and nothing more"

"Oh please, let's cut the crap short" said Eric "we have a warrant for your house Daniel, the other CSIs are on their way and if we'll find there something that proves the fact that you were at the crime scene…"

There were three people in the interrogation room, Ryan, Eric, Sarah and Don

"What part of circumstantial don't you people get? You got nothing"

"Enough to present charges" said Don

"Give me a break" said Adrianna with contempt

"Lets give it a try Villani" Said Sarah looking at her "you know me, and I promise you that if your client!" she said pointing at Collins "will continue to shut up, I'll do anything to make sure it'll get to court"

"You forgot about innocent until proven guilty, my client pay his duties he's a free civilian now?" asked the defense attorney

"In my world it's guilty until proved innocent" answered the prosecutor "and…" she continued but Ryan gave her a look that made her stop

Don was surprised

_There is somebody in this world that she listens to? I didn't think that that kind of person exists!_

"What do you have to say" asked Ryan Daniel Collins who set silently and stared at the table "I can see that you want to say something so talk, maybe you can help yourself"

"I recommended my client not to talk" said Adrianna

"I…" started Daniel

"Daniel don't talk!" said Adrianna

"Don't tell me what to do, I know what to say, I didn't do this, I have nothing to do with what happened to Michelle" said Daniel

"No say! You're the first guy that ever said that to me!" called Sarah sarcastically Ryan looked at her again and she stopped

"You can look anything you want" said Daniel "I got nothing to hide and I'll do anything to prove that I didn't hurt Michelle, I love her she my sister"

"What were you doing in her house?" asked Ryan

"Her husband called me, he wanted to talk" answered Daniel

"About Michelle?" asked Ryan

"Yes, he really loved her he knew that she missed me and wanted her to be happy, he offered me a job" said Daniel "he was a good person"

"Did you sow anything" asked Ryan

"No, when I left he was ok, and nobody was there"

"Ok" said Ryan giving Daniel a pan and paper "write everything down, everything that you remember and don't think about getting too far"

"Detective" said Daniel with a twisted smile "I just got released from jail my probation officer watching me close how far do you think I can go?"

"Good point" said Eric leaving the room after Ryan and Flack

Before Sarah left she turn around to face Adrianna "you doing a really important job Ad, too bad I cant show you an ambulance to chase"

"I heard that someone threw you out of the window last month is that true Sarah? Who's that person I want to write him a check"

"Don't let the door hit you ass on the way out Arianna" said Sarah and left

She catch up with Ryan "why did you do this?"

"Did what" asked Ryan he pressed his left hand to his nose

"Just let him walk like this, zero alibi and a motive and you just letting him go"

"You heard him Sar, how far you think he'll go" said Flack

"Was I talking to you?" snapped Sarah, Don just sighed and left

"Idiot, you're and idiot sis" said Ryan turning his back on her still pressing his hand to his nose

"Why? And what's wrong with your damn nose"

"Nothing it's just itches, and you running away from a guy or making him run away, Sar that's the only guy that willing to suffer the fact of being with you and you…"

"I got to have feelings for him myself first don't I?"

"You do" said Ryan

"And you know that because?"

"Because I know you" concluded Ryan "and for the guy Villani is right everything is circumstantial and there is nothing pointing at the fact that Vega started to work with somebody, he'd never do that, and Daniel Collins is just a messed up brother and if all the messed up siblings were killers…." He looked at Sarah and she looked at him back

_You talking about me aren't you? Big brother_

"Anyway I got to go for a few minutes I'll be back"

He walked away his hand still pressed to his nose

_Something weird is going on with him _

Sarah looked at her brother he was hiding something too much about his life was a mystery to her, she wanted to know more but she was afraid to push

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey" said Sarah bumping into Calleigh on her way g'd knows where

"Hey Sarah"

"Have you seen our homicide detective Don Flack?" asked Sarah

"Waiting room I think, talking on the phone, why? Oh sorry non of my business"

"Who are you been talking to?" asked Sarah suspiciously

"Nobody" answered the blonde

"I get it you talked to Lindsay, I'll kill her" said Sarah "and where I can find this Natalia?"

"DNA lab why?" asked Calleigh automatically

"What's up with the why?" asked Sarah "I'm a lawyer and I don't ask so much 'why'"

"Force of habit" confessed Calleigh "where is your brother?"

"Why? I'm kidding he's somewhere scratching his nose or something"

"Ha?" asked Calleigh confused

"He had his hand pressed to his nose, go figure…"

Suddenly Calleigh's face expression changed, it was like she figured something out

"Damn it" she said more to herself them to Sarah

"What?" asked Sarah this time she was confused

"Nothing I forgot something, see you later" said Calleigh and practically ran away

"Everybody here acting weird" said Sarah and walked away

0-0-0-0-0-0

Francis Bryant wished to die, yes at this moment she wished she was dead right now, she got nothing left to live for, her husband Gareth was her world, her everything and now he was gone

He lied on the floor of their own home lifeless and she wished that this monster will leave already, so she can stay alone with the what was left of the lover of her life

But he was still there, refused to go

He always leaves what else does he want from me? He already took everything

"Usually I leave" said the monster looking at the helpless Francis "but today we're going to do something different"

"Today you are coming with me" continued Fernando Vega "we'll go to a very special place and then I'll need you to call an old friend for me, you see 15 years ago I punished his father the way I punished your husband and he saw accidently, maybe it was my fault" said the monster wondering "nobody was supposed to see me, but he did even the great ones makes mistakes" he released a creepy laugh "he was stupid teenager then now he's a cop trying to catch me and all, I find that funny don't you?" Francis mumbled something threw the tapes

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart I cant remove these yet, anyway that stupid kid of cores now he's a big man and all, instead of seeing the truth in my actions he pouts me in jail, I lost 15 years of freedom because of him, and I need you to help me punish him too"

"When we'll get to our special place I'll ask you to call him and deliver him a message, his names is Ryan Wolfe"

0-0-0-0-0-0

**4 more chapters**

**It suck that we'll have to wait so long for another episode**

**Still a review or two will be nice…..**


	7. Secrets

**Secrets**

_Great Cal, your friends will drive you to madness, you standing outside the man's restroom and ambushing your friend, you've done a lot crazy things but not this!_

"What the hell are you doing here Cal?" asked Ryan coming out pressing a toilet paper to his nose

"Like you don't know you idiot" she answered angrily "let me see"

Ryan sighed, denying and arguing was pointless, he removed the paper from his nose

"Dear g'd Ryan you bleeding like hell!" called Calleigh

"Shhhhhh! Are you crazy? And it stopped"

"When?" asked Calleigh pulling a napkin out of her pocket and pressing it to his nose "head up you moron"

"Enough with the anger Cal"

"I can't stop being angry with you Ryan, because now you gambling with your life and I'm the only one that knows that, and I'm the only one that can tell you that you're a moron when you do that"

"I'll be fine Cal, just a little while"

"But you don't know that Ry" she said desperately "look at yourself is that ok?"

"It's not a big deal" said Ryan, he didn't really believed in what he said

"That's what you're trying to convince yourself in, but you don't REALLY believe in that Ryan"

"ONE MORE DAY" called Ryan "that's all I'm asking for"

"You are letting yourself enjoy the benefit of the doubt that nothing will happen during that day"

"Yes" admitted Ryan "so? Didn't I earn that? At least that?"

"I'm not saying that you didn't but if something happens to you and I'm around you then I can help but somebody else…"

"Cal…"

"I just worried about my family did u earn that?"

"You did" smiled Ryan removing the napkin from his nose "I think it stopped"

"I guess so" said Calleigh looking at him "Ryan why do you refuse to tell people what's going on? If not now then after it's over"

"What's the point?"

"Yeah what's the point" said Calleigh sarcastically "g'd help you if someone will try to support you, big disaster"

"Stop mocking me" said Ryan

"I'm not Ry, your sister doesn't know what's going on, nobody knows what's going on, and NATALIA doesn't know what's going on, she is not going to run away Ryan she'll support you all the way"

Ryan looked down at his hands and mumbled "If I thought she's going to run away then I would tell her"

Calleigh sighed "why?"

"Because she deserves to be loved not to be someone babysitter"

"Ry…."

"I'll be fine" he said, he turn around and started walking after a few steps he turn around and said "thanks Cal, I don't know what I would've done without you"

"That's what family's for… idiot"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So that's the DNA lab ha?" asked Sarah

"Yes" answered Natalia, she was alone Maxine was sick so except working on a current case she had a pile of papers filled with work that scratched the selling

Natalia looked at Sarah she had black hair big brown eyes and was around Calleigh's high

"I look like mom" said Sarah reading her thoughts "he looks like the combination of both of our parents"

"I see, looking for someone?"

"Yeah tall dark handsome and Irish, seen one?" asked Sarah

"I think there is one matching your description in the waiting room" smiled Natalia

"In that case he can wait… I have a question and don't get scared I'm a lawyer and crazy so I ask VERY direct question"

"Ok, I'll try" said Natalia a little scared

"Why are you and my brother not dating?"

"Ahm… you need to ask him"

"Have you ever dated?"

"No"

"Kissed?"

"No… actually maybe one time we did"

"Ok… do you love him? Don't freak out from my questions"

"I don't, and yes I do love him"

"And he knows that?"

"Aha"

"Idiot" mumbled Sarah

Natalia smiled

"So where you stand?"

"As friends" sighed Natalia "until g'd knows when"

Sarah thought for a moment "he's hiding stuff, stuff beyond what's going on here"

"If you looking for answers then you're talking to the wrong person"

"I'm not asking you tell me what's going on I'm asking you if you know what's going on" said Sarah

"I get that counsel, the thing is that I don't know what's going on"

"I see" sighed Sarah "how long is acting like someone who's lost it completely"

"Three and a half months" said Natalia "I think" she added after a thought

"I know he's not living at his house anymore" said Sarah

"Ham… yeah.. he kind off sold it" said Natalia and looked at Sarah expecting a huge burst of shock

But Sarah was too stunned to do something crazy "why the hell would he do that? The guy worked his ass off for this house? Why? When? How?"

"Why as I said already I don't know, how I guess it's not really that hard and when I guess about the time when all the craziness started"

Sarah sat on a chair and pout her head in her hands "If I could only fix something, it's my turn to fix things"

"Your turn?" asked Natalia

"Since dad was murdered, he was left as the only man in the house and he took the job seriously"

"I can believe that" said Natalia, to her Ryan was perfect for taking care of a family

_He would be a great husband, and father…._

"Hey dream girl are you with me?" said Sarah waving her hand in front of Natalia's face

"Yeah of cores" said Natalia snapping out of her dreamland

_Snap out of it Boa Vista you're not playing family now_

"Anyway I was saying that he didn't had a choice Rebecca was a wreck not to mention she had a small kid mom was heart broken and I was a rebel someone had to take care of things clean all the messes and after I as a grown person made another mess by marrying a monster he cleaned that mess, arrested him, he was furious at me but he still did it"

"Did he hurt you?" asked Natalia

"Carlos? No, worse he hurt other people and I knew nothing about it"

"Those bad guys… We waste our time on them" said Natalia with a sad smile "and the great guys are forgotten"

"And until we realize that we're stupid…" continued Sarah

"It's too little too late" completed Natalia

"Like Ryan Wolfe right?" asked Sarah

"Yeah and what's his name? Don Flack"

"Yeah… Wait" said Sarah raising an eyebrow "who did you talked to? Wait, don't answer that, Linds you're dead!"

"Easy lawyer, if you want to talk to someone that knows what's going on talk to his sister… oops" Natalia realized that she said something REALLY stupid

Sarah smiled "its ok I got my 'brothers' too, it was nice talking to you and now if you excuse I got a guy to apologize to, a friend to kill, oh yeah and a maniac to find"

"Good luck" said Natalia returning to her files

0-0-0-0-0

_Just apologize Sarah, come on girl, you can do this_

_Just go talk to guy damn it! Say you sorry!_

"It burns" said Don

"What?" asked Sarah confused

"The hole in my head Sarah, what do you want?"

"Oh I was just… I mean I wanted…" Sarah couldn't force herself to say the words

"Sarah?" asked Don a bit amused "you're in really bad shape, usually a death threat can't make you stop talking and now you mumbling, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"I'M SORRY" spilled Sarah

Wow! I said it! Unbelievable!

"Hah? Sorry for what" asked Don shocked

"For being rude earlier, ham… sorry"

"Are you feeling well" asked Don

"Stop laughing at me, I'm not at my best these days Flack!"

"You always at your best"

"Stop it"

"I mean it 'Sarah Gonzales license to kill'" smiled Don she smiled at him back

"Thanks Flack I appreciate that, I know that most of the time I act like I don't but I do, even when I yell at you and throw stuff at you and.. well you get it"

"I do, it's ok Gonzales I get you"

"Actually when we get back I'm changing back to Wolfe, I'm done punishing myself"

"I'm happy for you, how about we celebrate that when we get back? Dinner on me?" he looked at her hoping she'll take the bate

She thought for a moment

_Date? Casual dinner? Date? Casual? Date? Stop it! Do you care? _

_No!_

"Sure" she agreed and pulled him into a hug the were forced to part when the heard Ryan's voice

"Sarah? Detective Flack?"

"Ryan? What's going on" asked Sarah a bit freaked when she sow Ryan running in looking more emotional then she ever remembered

"There is another victim"

"What?" asked Don

"Yes, but this time he kidnapped the wife"

"How do you know that?" asked Sarah

"Because he forced her to call me!"

0-0-0-0-0

**Ok, 3 chapters left**

**No episode tonight **** but next week it's the 200****th**** celebration! **

**Oh and this chapter's name is kind of simple but it's taken from Anastacia's song "secrets" it's connected to the story, great song very recommended **


	8. Blue Eyed Soul

**Blue Eyed Soul**

"Thank you Mr. Benton" said Horatio and closed his phone

"Well?" asked Ryan

"Impossible to track, probably disposable phone" answered Horatio

"Damn it!" said Ryan desperately

"Again what did he said to you?" asked Frank he and all the other ten people now stared at Ryan

"Again he didn't say anything he made her tell me that" he stopped everybody waited for him to continue "everybody is combing back to the crime scenes" another moment of silence "that what she said"

"So we came back to the crime scene and… nothing he trying to mess with us!" declared Eric

"With me" corrected Ryan

"Yeah as I said with us… now what?" asked Eric, nobody knew the answer

"We have no choice we have to play the game" said Sarah in dislike

"You guys should turn this place upside down" said James to the five CSI's "and we'll ask around"

Ryan looked around him, five CSI's turning the house upside down, three detectives asking around and what about him? He just wanted everyone to go away

_Too much people…_

"Mr. Wolfe?"

"What is it H'?" jumped Ryan to the sound of his boss's voice

"What else did she told you?" asked Horatio, Sarah was standing behind him staring at the both of them

Ryan looked at him surprised

_How does he know that?_

"She told me not to bother" said Ryan "she gave up just like the rest of them"

"And what do you think about that?" asked Horatio looking at his CSI

"It doesn't really matter to me, it doesn't change what we have to do" told Ryan honestly

"Good" said Horatio and walked away

0-0-0-0-0-0

"He heights this" said Natalia taking pictures at the crime scene

"Who heights what?" asked Eric looking under the furniture looking for something, he had no idea what

"Ryan heights us" said Natalia

Eric raised an eyebrow at her "what the hell are you talking about?"

"She talks about the facts that he loves all of us but he wants us to go away for a while" said Sarah pooping out of no where

"So he decided to go away himself" said Eric looking around seeing Ryan no where

"He said he got a big headache" said Sarah with a looked that said 'your guess is better then mine'

"Hum" thought Eric "I guess I can't blame him"

"Yeah I guess so" agreed Sarah

"Did you asked around" asked Eric feeling that his and his friends's search leading to no where

"Oh I asked around" sighed Sarah "the others still do, but nothing, nobody knows nothing nobody saw nothing"

"We all looking for a needle in a haystack" said Eric

"It was one thing if we knew that there some kind of needle here, but he don't even know that" stated Natalia realizing that she took pictures of every inch in that room, sighing desperately she left the house Sarah looked at her guessing where she went

"Yeah but we don't have a choice" sighed Sarah again "the clock is ticking, and the fear is that it's not the fact he's going to kill her but she'll LET him kill her"

"Yeah, that's a problem" agreed Eric moving another chair to find nothing under it

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryan lay on the fence that separated between him and the water, the sight was beautiful Francis and Gareth Bryant probably stood here for hours together enjoying the view

Francis came here from France for a vacation met Gareth and stayed for good, and now she's alone not in her home land without any family and that's if she survives, if she'll want to survive

He looked down at the water a man looked at him back he didn't recognized him, the man was tired a bit pale and frustrated, that wasn't him that wasn't Ryan Wolfe, in the past three and a half months he let his situation change him

"Want to share what's on your mind?" said soft voice, Natalia stood next to him also laying on the fence

"Not much just a lot of frustration" confessed Ryan "I don't know where to go what to do where to look, I can't figure it out"

"You will" said Natalia

"How do you know that?" asked Ryan

"I just know you, you'll come around" stated Natalia

"I hope it won't be too late for her" sighed Ryan

"I know you can do this" said Natalia standing close to him her hand touched his gently

He looked into her eyes and despite the situation couldn't help but smile she smiled back, they know that they have to snap out of the bubble that they pout themselves in but it felt too good

"Blue" said Natalia

"What?" asked Ryan

"Your eyes they blue today, they have their days so I guess today it's their blue day" said Natalia with a smile

"Wilco" said Ryan

Now it was Natalia's turn to ask "What?"

"My dad had a thing for weird bands, it drove my mom crazy, so there was a band he listened to the name was 'Wilco' and they had a song…"

"Blue eyed soul" completed Natalia

He looked at her surprised "how do you know?"

"My dad is weirder then yours I promise you" she said

She looked at him and whispered the song into his ear

"You've got a blue-eyed soul,  
And if you don't let it show,  
It'll leave you, you won't even know,  
Without your blue-eyed soul  
Can you keep it simple? Can you let the snare crack?  
Can you let it move without holding back?  
Are you afraid to let it go,  
Without your blue-eyed soul?  
You're gonna lose control,

Without your blue-eyed soul"

When she finished she added "it's kind of about you"

They smiled at each other again there was a moment of silence until something hit Ryan

"Can you give me your camera?" he asked "You took pictures of the body right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I think I figured something out" said Ryan, Natalia was a bit confused but she gave him the camera

He looked at the pictures she took until he found what he was looking for "I knew I sow something weird here"

"What is it?" asked Natalia

"See the book that is next to the body?"

"Yeah 'every person returns home'" read Natalia the book's title

"Is it covered in blood?" asked Ryan

"No… it means it was pout there after the murder!" figured out Natalia

"Exactly" said Ryan "by him, it's another game card, another clue"

"But what doest it means what home? And whose home? Ryan I don't think it's about the Bryants I think it's about… you"

"Crime scene… Home… Me, Crime scene… Home… Me" repeated Ryan looking for a meaning until "oh g'd I know where he is! I can't believe I didn't realize it from the beginning, returning to the crime scene, returning home and me!"

"Ryan what are you… wait! Ryan!"

But Ryan was already in the car

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two more chapters left and another story is on it's way

3 days until the 200 episode! 


	9. Save Me from Myself

**Save**** Me from Myself**

"So where am I driving like a psychopath?" asked Eric passing all the cars that were on their way

"Our home" said Sarah holding to her seat "our old house, where the fifteen years old incident occurred"

"Crime scene, home, Ryan" mumbled Natalia from the back seat "now I get it"

"Yeah" sighed Sarah

"Move damn it!" yelled Eric "Police you idiot! What are you blind?"

Three cars eleven people everyone there except Ryan

"I can't believe that he went off like this" said Natalia

"I do" said Eric "I would have done the same thing if I was him"

"Eric" said Calleigh also from the back seat

"Come on Cal you know it's the truth" said Eric "but it's not me now, and Wolfe need saving more then the girl"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Is it suicide? No! It's saving_

_But do you know that you'll survive? No but it's not the first time_

_But it's different you know that Wolfe don't play dumb with yourself_

Ryan stood in front of his childhood home, after what happened they survived here five years but after Rebecca's death his mother couldn't take it anymore she loved the house but he always reminded her of the life that she had when her husband and daughter were still alive so she took Catherine and moved to Boston Ryan and Sarah lived there because of their studies so it was comfortable for her they weren't exactly rich but she still refused to sell the house so it stood empty and lifeless for a decade, until now

The path that led into the house also led to Ryan's past and by coming here alone he chose to walk this path alone, leaving his sister his friends and Natalia behind

Part of him also hoped that they'll show up here and stop him from doing this alone, one of the reasons that he run off alone is because he knew that if Natalia will tell him to stop there's a good chance he'll listen to her

To come in? I have to! It's now or never

Ryan knew he was in there, he could the presence of something evil in his house from outside he already had this feeling before

He started to walk towards the entrance he saw that the door was open

He hold on to his gun took a deep breath and opened the door

"Well, well, well" came a voice from the leaving room "look who came to visit us Francis its detective Ryan Wolfe"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Lieutenant can I ask you a question?" asked Lindsay

"Of cores Ms. Messer" answered Horatio while driving

"What are you planning to do when we'll get there?"

"I actually wanted to ask the same question H'" said Walter

"It's a very good question" said Horatio

_But can you give them the answer? Do you know what to do?_

A big part of Horatio identified with his CSI and he wanted to let Ryan do whatever is that he wanted to do to Vega but he also knew his CSI and he knew that he better then this

"We'll try the silent approach but I will know better when we get there"

Just tell them that you don't have an answer, did you just lied to them? Does Mac Taylor lie to his team?

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I got to tell you Ryan I'm impressed" said Vega "I thought it'll take you longer to figure it out"

"Well I'm here now so you don't need her anymore" said Ryan pointing at Francis Bryant "let her go"

"But why? It's a shame that she'll have to miss this it's going to get very interesting right Franny" he said with a creepy smile and touched her hair she shivered

"Keep your hands off me, I told you not to bother" she said to Ryan "and now he'll kill you, you should've just let him kill me I don't want to live"

"You don't mean that, let her go!"

"No" said Vega standing behind Francis "I need a good audience"

"For what to watch how I kill you" said Ryan furiously

"We'll see who kill who" said Vega with an evil smile

"Please kill him" begged Francis

"Oh look our audience is awake" looked Vega at Francis "keep it up Franny, there is only one small problem" said Vega making one step to Ryan's direction "Wolfe boy here is a good boy he wont kill me"

"You don't know the half of me you son of a bitch!" said Ryan "you want to see how I'll kill you?"

"One problem that we're going to have with that is that you going to pout your gun on the floor and kick it to my direction or else I'll kill her"

Ryan couldn't risk Francis's life so he put his gun on the floor and kicked it to Vega's direction but said "all I need for you is two hands so if you think that by taking my weapon away you making me harmless you are wrong!"

"You like a Wolf that doesn't bite" said Vega with another devil smile

"What do you want? You want to kill me maybe?" asked Ryan he wondered if his friends found him yet, Horatio was good with silent approach just because you can't hear him doesn't means that he's not here

"Killing you is boring Wolfe, I want to ask you a question how odes it feel coming back here? All this beautiful memories…"

Ryan took a deep breath

_Don't do this, you got to be the son that your father raised, you got to be the man that deserves Natalia's love because she loves you for some unknown reason and of you planning to survive eventually and have a chance with her you need to earn this_

"I know where you trying to take this but it's not going to work so why won't you just kill me it'll be easy you got a gun I don't you can do this like a man"

_I just need him to come closer, come on you bastard just come closer and you're mine_

"Oh don't worry Ryan I'll give you a chance to fight otherwise as I said it'll be boring" smiled the killer

"So what are you waiting for damn it? Let's do it" said Ryan desperate to get it over with one way or the other

"Oh g'd!" called Francis, Vega who got surprised by this call turn around and… Ryan knew that this is his only chance he jumped on Vega and a struggle began the roll on the floor both Ryan and the killer's hands were on the gun

Ryan learned from the last time he was in this situation and make sure that the gun doesn't get between them

Suddenly he managed to push Vega in the way that his back hit against the table and from the pain he released the gun, Ryan grabbed the gun and threw it as far as possible hr got up pulled his backup gun

"You really thought that I would come here with one weapon?" asked Ryan pointing the gun at Vega, the killer didn't answer he just stared at the gun in Ryan's hand

"If you don't want to do this" said Francis "give me the gun and I'll do it"

"Neither of you is going to do anything" said Horatio coming in also pointing his gun at Vega along with Natalia and Eric "Mr. Wolfe it's over"

"He is right Ryan" said Eric

"Ryan pout down the gun" said Natalia softly Ryan looked at her

_Keep talking to me Nat; you're the only one that can save me from myself_

"You're better then this Ryan" said Eric "I know what if feels like trust me, I do, but believe me when I tell you that you'll regret this"

"He's right Ryan" said Natalia she pout her hand on his hand that was holding the gun and gently released the gun from his hand "you are so better then this" she whispered

"I told you that won't do this Mr. softy" laughed Vega

Eric kicked him "Hey you under arrest so shut up!"

Frank and James came in from the front door

"Are you ok?" asked Frank Ryan

James looked around the house he also had some memories related to this place

"Yeah I'm fine if don't mind to take the trash out" said Ryan pointing at Vega

"Don't worry this peace of trash coming back to the garbage can that it came from, come on Navarro"

"Are you ok" asked Ryan

"Yeah" said James as he and Frank cuffed Vega "it's just this place long time no seen"

"Ten years" said Ryan looking at Natalia

"Let's go" said Natalia taking his hand "you got two worried sisters outside and one Walter"

And they walked out after James and Frank who dragged cuffed Vega and Horatio and Eric who supported Francis Bryant

When they walked outside two women jumped in front of Ryan one with blonde hair and one with black hair

Sarah hugged her brother

"Are you ok?" Calleigh

"He's fine" sighed Eric

"Shut up" hissed Calleigh at him

"he's right I'm fine" said Ryan

"How was it inside?" asked Sarah

"It was ok, you should come in if you want to"

"I guess I do" said Sarah and looked at Don and Lindsay "are you coming with"

"Well of cores" said Lindsay and she and Don followed Sarah onto the house

"You don't want to come in with her?" asked Natalia

"No, she need to do this by herself she can do this" said Ryan confidently "Hey Nat"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk, about a lot of things can we talk tonight over dinner I haven't eaten in… god knows how long"

"Yeah I know" she smiled lightly "you want me to cook?"

"I would but I live in a motel and I really need to talk to you and as organized as this motel room looks I..."

"I have a feeling that it's alit more organized then my apartment but you deserve that some one will cook for you so tonight you favorite Italian dinner" said Natalia trying her best not jump up and down yelling 'Yay!'

"Hey Ryan which one of those your gun" said Eric coming to them holding two guns in his hands

"Both of them I had two" said Ryan

"So where is Vega's gun he had a gun right?"

"Right" said Ryan "there is suppose to be a third"

"There were only two inside" said Eric confused

Then Ryan realized something "damn it!" he said and run towards the cars Natalia and Eric after him

But it was too late

BANG!

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ok I'm telling you already somebody died the question is who?**

**One more chapter left**

**The chapter is from Christina Aguilera's song Save Me from Myself**


	10. Closing Time

**Warning this chapter is M rated just for any case**

**This is the last chapter in this story but not in series that I called 'Another day' series**

**Another sequel is on its way but this time no crossovers **

**

* * *

**

**Closing Time**

Sarah was sitting in front of Francis Bryant

"What will happen now?" asked Francis

"It'll be fine" said Sarah

"Ok Sarah what the hell …" said Adrianna Villani walking into the room "oh now I get it"

"Francis" said Sarah "this is your lawyer her name is Adrianna Villani and she'll do her best I'm sire that the both of you and the ASA Montana will get to an agreement"

"Why are you doing this for me" asked Francis quietly

"So you'll know that you're not alone and this is for you" said Sarah giving Francis a closed envelope "it was in your mailbox we didn't opened it"

"It was from my doctor, a few days before all of this happened if wasn't feeling well so I did a few tests" with shaking hands she opened the envelope and after she finished she burst into tears "I'm p-p-pregnant! Oh my g'd..."

Sarah hugged the women and whispered "now you really not alone"

"But I killed him what will happen to me now?" asked the women desperately

"That's what she's here for" said Sarah pointing at Adrianna "it'll all be over"

"Sarah" called Adrianna when Sarah turned to leave the room

"Yeah?"

"Good luck in New York"

"Thanks" said Sarah with a smile "good luck to you here" and she left

"So this is it" said Greg waiting for het outside

"Yeah you should come in, don't worry you'll see me again"

"I hope so" he said and hugged his best friend for goodbye

"You are the best and I said this to James, take care of Ryan even when he doesn't want to"

"I'll try, call me when you get back to New York" ordered Greg

"Yes mom" said Sarah smiling

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where is you zoo" asked Calleigh walking onto the trace lab to find there Eric and Walter

"Jenson is here" said Eric pointing at the pig "I got to find him a place now that they 'gave away' the evidence we can't keep them here anymore and I need to pout him in good hands right J?" he asked the pig

Calleigh sighed

Men with guns are immature exactly like all the other men and my ex is no different

"But where is the dog?" she asked

"Yeah where is Jasper?" asked Walter

"With Ryan" answered Eric "he decided to take him home or more correctly that place that he leaves in"

"Do I need to remind you that you once lived in a place that wasn't exactly the four seasons?" said Calleigh looking at Eric

"I remember Cal, I wasn't criticizing I was just pointing out" said Eric

Suddenly Jenson made an indescribable sound and run off

"Hey wait!" said Eric and run off after him "come on don't do this"

"Eric Delko the pigs hunter" said Walter as he and Calleigh laughed out loud

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I don't know detectives" said Daniel Collins Standing outside the waiting room with Ryan Don and Lindsay "does she really needs me right now?"

"You all she got Daniel you all that she needs right now" said Lindsay

"You the only one that can help her now" added Ryan

"But I'm not that much of a brother; I don't want to let her down"

"She loves you" said Ryan "and she needs you"

Daniel took a deep breath and walked into the room

"Michelle?" he asked gently

"Danny? Oh g'd Danny!" cried Michelle and hugged her brother "I'm so glad that you here, I need you"

"I'm so sorry that it happened to you Michelle, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you and your husband"

"It's ok" cried Michelle "it wasn't your fault"

"So I guess our work here is done" said Don closing the door

"It was nice meeting you" said Ryan shaking Lindsay's and Don's hands "and of cores working with you"

"You did most of the job" said Don and Lindsay nodded for agreement

"Me and my friends couldn't done in without you guys, Sarah couldn't done this without you it's good to see that she's on good hands" he said and looked straight at Flack

"She's testing you" he said "she's testing everybody with her behavior she convinced that everybody heights her and every guy is her ex husband"

"That's exactly what I said" pointed Lindsay

"Linds go call your husband" said Don

"I already did and you know I'm right"

"Anyway" said Ryan stopping the friends from arguing

_They just like us only in NY version_

"It depends on your patience" finished Ryan

"Oh I have some patience" said Don

"Yeah right" giggled Lindsay

"When it's necessary" he hissed at her

"When what is necessary?" asked Sarah showing up from no where

"Nothing" mumbled Lindsay "we'll wait for you outside" she grabbed Don by his arm

"I've got some weird friends" said Sarah looking at them

"Yeah mine are not much better" said Ryan "so you're leaving ha?"

"Yeah I got to, cases don't prosecute themselves and…"

"You miss home" completed Ryan with a smile

"Yeah I do, Ryan I don't know what's going on with you but I want you to take care of yourself, because I love you"

"I love you too Sar, and I also love living and I never give up on anything so don't worry I'll be fine, just be careful and take care of your friends, you got some great friends and a guy that mom would like"

"Yeah she would" laughed Sarah "but not as much as she would like this Natalia girl"

"She's amazing right?" said Ryan

"Yeah she is and she can make you happy if you'll let her, you are great person big brother you deserve to be happy" she said hugging him

"You're not so bad yourself sis" he said holding his baby sister close not knowing when he'll hug her again "go" he ordered "your friends are waiting

She walked away smiling and waving at him

He also started to move towards the exit; in his head he heard one of his favorite old songs

_Closing time  
Open all the doors and let you out into the world_

He walked outside taking a deep breath of fresh air enjoying it while he can

_Closing time  
Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl_

He saw Natalia walking into her car she waved at him he waved at her back

_Closing time  
One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer_

He saw Eric and Walter getting into their cars he waved at them too

_Closing time  
You don't have to go home but you can't stay here_

Ryan turned around to look at the building, saying goodbye in his heart

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home_

Ryan wondered what's going to be his home from now on_  
_  
_Closing time  
Time for you to go out to the places you will be from_

A new journey was about to begin for him and he didn't knew how it'll end

_Closing time  
This room won't be open till your brothers or your sisters come_

He waved at his sister for the last time

_So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits  
I hope you have found a friend_

He waved at the NY gang hoping that they'll take care of his sister

_Closing time  
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_

Now that Ryan finished this battle he could start another one

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

Natalia…. How he's going to explain this to her?

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So detective Wolfe how do you like my cooking" Natalia asked after Ryan finished his second plate

"Natalia you got some talent for this, this dinner was worth not eating for… a long time"

"Well thank you Ryan" she smiled and got up to clear the dishes, he got up after her to help when they pout the dishes into the sink he lifted her chin so her brown eyes looked into his

"As much as I'm enjoying just spending time with you I came here for a reason" he said quietly

Her beautiful eyes looked at him with concern and she whispered "a part of me is dying to hear what you have to say and other part is scared"

"I know but I have to be honest with you, I love you Natalia since the last time I told you this my feelings for you haven't change and I will always love you"

"I love you too Ryan but something tells me that it's not the end of it"

"I also have to say goodbye"

She felt her hear squeeze "Ryan…"

His hands cupped her face "it's not because I want to but because I have too I'm… not well" he said

Her eyes started to fill with tears "Ryan I don't like the things you are telling me, you are scaring me"

"I don't like this either Nat, but it's the truth I've been running away from this for months and I just can't do this anymore I'm not well and until I'll get well I have to leave, mu medical leave starts… tomorrow"

Now she actually started to cry "f-f-for how long?" she whimpered

"If everything will work out for three months, but if not then…"

"No shut up! Don't you say that!"

"Natalia…"

"No!" she grabbed his shirt and started to shake him "you can't come here and say this! You can't expect me to survive without you no! I'm not letting you go!"

He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him "you think I want to leave you? Natalia I don't have a choice"

"No…" she cried

He kissed her forehead then her eye then her cheek then he moved to her lips

Their kiss was full of passion hunger and pain, her hands caressed over his chest his hands slide under her top when they found her breasts she moaned into his mouth and started to unbutton his shirt

Suddenly he pulled away

"What's wrong?" she whispered

"It's not right to you I'm still going to leave in the morning I don't want to use you"

"I'm a big girl Ryan, I can handle tomorrow, I want you tonight" she took his hand and let him to the entrance of the bedroom "I'm coming in now, you can follow me or you can leave, your decision"

He looked at her walking into the bedroom then he came in after her and closed the door behind him

* * *

**This chapter was probably the longest on this story**

**The second part of my R/N story ended and the third is on his way**

**Oh and the chapter's song is Closing time by Semisonic  
**


End file.
